Connected by music
by crazyinlove395
Summary: Zander and Stevie are frienemies. they laugh, talk, joke around, hit each other playfully but they always bicker and fight. but one thing keeps them connected and that's music. pairings: Zevie, Grelson, Kavin, Molly and Justin dedicated for SupahClassyNinja for her birthday! love you girl! but is for everyone else! so enjoy! review please. :) rated T cause im not sure


**So hey again! (: its me again starting a new story, called "Connected by music" by obviously me! This for Zevie month (but maybe continue even after zevie month). This is dedicated to SupahClassyNinja for her birthday! But its for everyone! (: its mostly about; (if you didn't read the summary) Zander and Stevie are frienemies they're friends and a bit enemies. They talk, laugh, joke around, hit each other (playfully) like best friends and fight, bicker, argue like enemies or an old married couple (according to their friends) but something keeps them together, and that's… Music! (: they write songs, play music together, but something is like keeping them apart. Hmmm…. There's one thing about their statuses I forgot, Zander is a jock/perf boy with real passion for music not those perf songs, always following around Molly with his best bud Kevin who's always with him. Stevie is a music lover, some kind of rebel chick, independent girl who doesn't like to follow people around, and always with her best friend Grace a goody-goody but a girl that understands her and Nelson the geeky brother of Stevie. **

**(And for the fans of "How to rock dear diary" I'm NOT putting it on break!) Maybe a short one and OBVIOUSLY I'm not putting it up for adoption! Its just I don't know how to do Grace's entry, but I did before but now I don't know what to do so if your interested on helping me; tweet me (my twitter account is uhhLEEN), review in how to rock dear diary or PM me)**

So onto the story!

"Zander may I borrow your notes for science? I was sick that day" Stevie asked as she went to homeroom. "Um I guess, but why wont you se Grace's notes?' replied Zander as he was reviewing for a math test. "because she was also absent! Wow you didn't notice we were absent. Wow Zander really wow." Stevie said in a very sarcastic way. "Well sorry Stevie, I don't look if everyone in my classes are complete" replied Zander. "Whatever but may please borrow your notes?! If you don't I might fail science! Please Zander I'm begging!" Stevie replied ready to go down on her knees to beg more. "Fine you may borrow them but don't loose it!" Zander finally replied. "Yay! Thanks Zander!" Stevie replied happily" "wait, wait, wait don't leave yet. I see your holding a notebook, wait no that's your music book. Hmm… what is ms. Stevie doing with her music notebook? Well I guess writing a new song, and new song new hit. So… give me your notebook! I want to see your new song! And if you don't I wont let you borrow my notes!" replied Zander. 'Fine but its not yet done!" Stevie said getting annoyed. "Yay! Now give it! Here are the notes!

_Hey you what's the matter?_

_ Lately you've been looking down._

_ Is that someone in the mirror the reason you don't come around?_

_ (That's crazy)_

_This isn't the "you" I know._

_(Feeling un-pretty.)_

_Puttin' on a show. _

_(You don't wanna be a wannabe.)_

_So who you really gonna be?_

"That's really good! What's the name? Zander asked as he finished reading the verse. "Actually I don't know but something about that song connects to me I don't know what." Replied Stevie as she was preparing to leave. "Well if you need help with that song I'm free later after school! You want to hang out in Danny Mangoes?" Asked Zander before Stevie left to go to her table with Grace where Grace was waving torwards her and pointing to the empty seat beside her, meaning she saved it for her. "I would love to but is it ok if Grace joins us? I promised her we would hang out later after school." Replied Stevie as they were walking to their table. "Yeah of course! The more the merrier!" replied Zander. Right on time as they arrived to Stevie's table and Molly, Kacey and Kevin arrived. "Zander what are you doing here? I thought we were sitting there?" asked Molly as she saw them. "I was just talking to Stevie, and yeah we are sitting there. We were wondering if you guys wanted to join us to Danny Mangoes after school." Zander replied. "Yeah I guess. Come on guys we have to get to our table Me. March will get here soon". Kevin replied looking stressed. Yeah ok. Bye Stevie, Grace and Nelson.

"Wow Zander talking to Stevie and not arguing! Achievement received!" Kevin told Zander when they sat down at their table. Zander was continuing his un-finished reviewing which he stopped when Stevie and he started talking this morning. "Zander?!, Zander?!, ZANDER?!" called Kevin shaking him. "Huh?! What's happening?! I was reviewing! Kevin!" replied a slowly getting angry Zander. "I was saying how wonderful it was that Stevie and you got to have a proper conversation without suddenly fighting." Said Kevin who weirdly is getting happy. "What do you mean?! Stevie and I were talking because-" "SHHH… you guys Mr. March is entering and you don't want to get detention right?" said Molly in a hurried tone, interrupting Zander "Fine we'll continue this conversation later." Kevin whispered to Zander.

"Stevie?! What were you talking about with Zander? That you didn't argue, but I heard you added my name to your conversation." Said Grace as Stevie sat down. "Nothing much, but I'm also shocked my voice didn't become aggravated when I was talking to him like usual. We added your name to the conversation cause he asked me if I wanted to go to Danny Mangoes and I told him if you can come." Replied Stevie as she was studying Zander's messy science notes. "Are you sure that's all?" replied Grace. "No but class is about to start I guess I'll just tell you in lunch ok?! But are you in to Danny Mangoes?" asked Stevie while she was getting ready for class. "Yeah I'm in, but why? I want to know now!" replied an interested Grace. "No later! Ok Grace? Mr. March is already there. Stevie replied already getting annoyed.

**Ok so here you go the first chapter of connected by music! I hope you liked it! I was and am really excited to see what you think because I had this idea for a very long time already! **

**Happy belated HowToRockSwagg or SupahClassyNinja! Hope you enjoy this story!**

**THIS IS A ZEVIE STORY to just let that out!**

**Well ok I think its time to go! (: Review, favorite follow! (: **

**With perf and gravity 5 love, **

**Ai-ai, crazy, Linai, Aileen whichever you prefer 3**

**And if you have questions tweet me! Again I'm uhhLEEN you may also DM me. You may PM me and review. And if you might ask NO I do not have a tumblr but I might make one soon. (: **


End file.
